Arkham Effect
by Krikr
Summary: Pas de résumé. Je n'écris ça que pour me débarrasser de cette idée qui me traîne en tête depuis des semaines. Ne lisez pas c'est nul.


**NdA: J'ai clairement besoin d'aller voir un psy. Et je n'écris ça que pour, enfin, m'enlever l'idée de la tête.**

_disclaimer: Je ne fais que détruire les univers de Rocksteady et Bioware_

* * *

Archangel accroupi sur le coin d'un toit et observa la rue en contrebas.

Trois hommes d'Aria sans arme ni protection.  
Il pourrait s'en débarrasser facilement.

Il se laissa tomber derrière l'un d'eux et activa ses mini-jetpacks au dernier moment.  
Tali les ayant créés (comme le reste de son équipement), ils étaient à la pointe de ce qu'il pouvait se faire et, par conséquent presque totalement silencieux.

Il assomma l'un des trois hommes de mains avant que les autres aient pu réagir, dégaina son pistolet et leur tira dans la tête.  
Les deux hommes de main s'écroulèrent, assommés.

Portant la main à son oreille, Archangel activa son comlink:  
"Tali?  
-Oui Garrus?  
-Tu es sûre que ces projectiles vont les assommés pendant plusieurs heures ?  
-Vous devriez les attacher pour être sûr qu'il ne vous feront rien.  
-Bonne idée. Au fait Tali, les nouveaux jouets que vous m'avez fabriqués sont géniaux.  
-De rien Garrus. Soyez prudent.  
-Comme d'habitude."

Mettant fin à la communication, Archangel sortit son grappin et l'utilisa pour remonter sur les toits où il réfléchit.

Depuis qu'Oméga avait été transformée en "prison", la situation dans la station était incontrôlable.  
Cela étant, c'était prévisible quand on enfermait les pires criminels de la galaxie dans une station en les laissant libres de leur mouvement et en ne plaçant des gardes qu'aux points de sortie.

La première chose à faire était de se débarrasser de Joker.  
Il était arrivé sur la station deux à trois semaines auparavant.  
Il souffrait apparemment d'une maladie génétique humaine qui l'avait empêché de réaliser son rêve et, dans sa folie, il avait décidé que la galaxie toute entière devait comprendre ce qu'il avait ressenti.  
Avec l'aide d'autres parias, il enlevait donc des personnes de manière aléatoire et leur brisait méthodiquement chaque os du corps tout en, d'un rire dément, leur dire de prendre la vie du bon côté.  
Archangel l'avait vu faire.

Il y avait également le cas de Mordin Solus, le fondateur de ce projet. Il cachait forcément quelque chose et Archangel était décidé à savoir quoi.  
Jack Harper y était sûrement pour quelque chose même si Solus, lorsqu' Archangel (sous sa personnalité publique) l'avait interrogé, avait déclaré agir pour le bien de la galaxie car "impossible de supprimer les criminels ou de les enfermer. Seule solution valable, leur laisser une liberté stricte et contrôlée.".  
Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Archangel s'étonnait d'avoir rencontré des hommes d'Aria T'Loak.  
Elle avait réussi à s'enfuir d'Arkham (le nouveau nom d'oméga) quelques jours auparavant.  
Elle était la seule détenue à y être jamais parvenue.

Archangel fût tiré de ses réflexions par le bruit d'un camouflage optique se désactivant.  
Il soupira.  
"Shepard, je t'ai déjà conseillé de te mettre à l'abri.  
-Mais, "fit l'intéressée en s'approchant de lui de manière aguichante, "où est l'amusement là-dedans. En plus,"ajouta l'humaine, "tu es bien placé pour me donner des avertissements pareils.  
-Que fait-tu ici ? demanda sèchement le justicier  
-Je voulais voir comment tu te débrouillais. IL me semble que tu n'ai pas besoin de mon aide.  
-Pourquoi tu n'irais pas embêter Arterius ?  
-Le pauvre s'est caché après notre dernière rencontre. Au moins il aura retenu la leçon.  
-Ses sbires n'ont pas essayés de te tuer ?  
-Comme s'ils pouvaient réussir." fit remarquer la voleuse en examinant distraitement son gantelet, "Enfin bref, ç'a été un vrai plaisir de te parler mais je dois aller récupérer mon butin que Saren a donné à plusieurs détenus."

Elle réactiva son camouflage et disparut dans la pénombre de la station.

Secouant la tête, Archangel essaya de reprendre ses esprits.

Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire.


End file.
